Familypedia:Cemeteries
A brief summary of cemetery formatting information on this Wikia. Names Cemeteries are given their official names where practicable (but omitting any initial "The"), usually with the addition of county and state names to minimise ambiguity. Contributors are encouraged to link each mention of a cemetery in any text even if the location details (and therefore full name) are not known, because we can have disambiguation pages to help sort out duplicate names. Thus if Great-Aunt Mary's last letter said her grandfather was buried at "Northern Cemetery" this wiki may be able to offer a list of possibilities. Now that Find A Grave " contains information for over 400,000 cemeteries in over 200 different countries", there should be some value in linking to its cemetery pages and using the identical name wherever practicable, but without being too rigid about the name because it may have been submitted by a volunteer with no guarantee of official name status. Wikipedia names should be used wherever available, but there are far fewer there than on Find A Grave. Icons and templates * For information on icons and templates, please see the List of Icons page. Some of the original templates had names that clashed with proposed generic state names and have mostly been altered (with names such as "flagicon" replacing "flag", for example). Categories Categories related to cemeteries include: * Category:Cemeteries - high-level/"metacategory", should not be used for individual cemetery articles or even county and state cemetery articles :*Category:Cemeteries by country - mid-level category, should not be used for individual articles :*Category:Cemeteries in the United States - mid-level category, should generally not be used for individual articles ::Now the next level down has two types of category, each appropriate for cemetery articles and subcategories; but before racing in to create lots of them please see the "bot" ideas and discussion at http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhloxBot/_Proposals#cemeteries_by_state :::*Category:Cemeteries in Michigan - a page-level category (replace "Michigan" with appropriate US State) - it can have individual cemetery articles but better not for a large state except for cemeteries whose location is not known with greater accuracy :::*Category:Calhoun County, Michigan - a page-level category that could be used for cemetery articles, but should not be when there are over 100 articles of all sorts, in which case the counties should be broken out and given their own cemetery-specific category, in the next level down: ::::*What is probably our bottom level of place-specific cemetery categories has pages like Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan" (replace "Calhoun" and "Michigan" with appropriate place-names). From November 2007, we had (existing or potential) county subpages (which collectively could list all cemeteries in India, United Kingdom, and United States and maybe beyond), linked from the navigation box at the top of each county or district page. Example was at Greene County, Ohio/cemeteries. However, in about September 2008 the main navigation boxes were changed to point to corresponding categories, and it is recommended that any remaining subpages be moved so as to become ordinary articles named "Cemeteries in ... County, ...". Those articles can group cemeteries in any suitable way, such as by township, etc, and should be in the category that has the same PAGENAME, such as Category:Cemeteries in Greene County, Ohio, which is done merely by typing or pasting the following on the article page: Category: . ::::Creating those categories for most counties is very simple, using a template with this general form: or ; see Category:County navigation templates and its talk page. :*Category:Military Burial - mid-level category, should not be used for individual articles ::*Category:United States Military Burial - category of unclear usage ::*Category:American Revolutionary War - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles until it gets rather long ::*Category:American Civil War - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles until it gets rather long ::*Category:Confederate States of America Military Burial - a page-level category ::*Category:Veteran of WWI - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Veteran of WWII - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Veteran of Korean War - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Veteran of Vietnam War - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Veteran of Iraq War - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles :*Category:Specialty burial/cemetery - mid-level category, should not be used for individual articles ::*Category:Centenarians - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Infant - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Lost cemeteries - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Native person burial - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Pets - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Poor - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Roadside memorials - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles ::*Category:Slavery - a page-level category which can be used on individual articles Some in those last two groups, such as "American Civil War" and "Centenarians", might be better not used for cemeteries. "Cemeteries containing centenarians" would be better, for example. Some cemetery pages are, perhaps unfortunately, categorised under the country of every person buried there or other factors involved such as the above-listed Category:American Revolutionary War. Far too many articles to be usefully held in such comprehensive high-level categories. We could use the services of some keen cemetery-student to change those to categories such as Category:Cemeteries in California containing remains of people born in France. Please use the talk page of this page to draft some ideas. Other relevant categories *Category:Lists - high-level "metacategory" :*Category:Lists of cemeteries - a list of lists (but only a minority of cemeteries will be in lists apart from category listings) *Please add Category:Construction or the template to any cemetery entry you find which is incomplete or that needs work in some way. (This would be preferable to using the (rather blunt undignified) template on cemetery pages.) This will help us fix errors that we previously didn't categorise. Thank you. Adding categories If adding a cemetery-related category except as specified above, you will probably save time for yourself and others by copying one of the "models" on the model "state" category page or its "Talk" page or by working your way up from Category:Cemeteries in Greene County, Ohio. But again see the notes at http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhloxBot/_Proposals#cemeteries_by_state. External links * IllumiRate's Home/Society & Culture/Death & Dying/Cemeteries category - over 50 websites profiled *Tombstone Transcription Project on RootsWeb * http://www.interment.net/ * category:Naming conventions